


Angels

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Dani, Kara and Mar'i three powerful 13 year old girls who were 'recruited' for Waller's new team, the Angels. But the Angels don't like working for Waller too much and decide it's time to leave. The hard way.
Relationships: Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

"Are we sure about this?" 14-year-old Kara Zor-El asks her two best friends, "This will work?"

13(1)-year-old Dani and 13-year-old Mar'i share a look, before looking to the walls of their cell. "It has too" Mar'i replies.

"Unless you want to be Waller's weapon?" Dani adds sarcastically.

"Okay" Kara sighs, taking a deep calming breathe, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

Dani and Mar'i grab Kara in a hug from either side and join hands, once they're hands are join they both start to glow, the purple and green glows join together and turn into a brown glow that sprees from their hands and into a bubble that surrounds the three of them.

"Okay our shields are one, Kara?" Dani looks to the girl she's hugging.

Kara awkwardly takes a stolen scanner out of her pocket, and moves it over Kara's shoulder so she can see the screen, "Clear" she sighs in relief, "We were right. Your shields energy together is blocking our bombs signal."

The other two let out their own relieved sounds.

"Awesome!" Dani cheers, "But we're not out of the woods yet. Next part is on you Kar."

Kara nods her head, puts the scanner away and lifts into the air, taking her two friends with her, and with Dani's help up through the ceiling.

"Hold!" a A.R.G.U.S agent grabs his gun and points it at the three, "Angels, return to your cell! NOW!"

The girls are pretty sure that mixing the two different kinds of shields like this will make it block signals, (since none of them have lost their heads its seems to have worked) but it won't do anything for bullets and anything, or anyone else that tries to go through it.

Kara lets heat fill her eyes and melts the gun, before speeding down the hallway for 40 feet, breaking through three more floors, taking down 8 more guards and flying another 50 feet.

"5 more floors up at the next turn!" Dani reminds her, its a annoying route to take instead of just flying through a wall, but the three of them spent the year and a half they've been locked up here mapping the Kryptonite releases and the Meta dampeners for a reason.

Kara nods and does as she's told, flying through 5 more floors.

"I am disappointed in you girls" Amanda Waller frowns at them with her hands behind her back and 20 armed men running into the hallway. "I thought we had come to an agreement."

"Yeah, no" Dani turns the group so she can glare without letting go of Mar'i's hands. "The 'do as I say or you and your teammates die' thing isn't working for us anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Waller sighs, taking a remote out of her pocket. "Goodbye Angel Squad" she presses the button...and nothing happens.

"Oh thank Rao!" Kara sighs in relief.

Waller glares at the three girls, "I need a squad armed with Kryptonite, ghost and Chromium guns here NOW!" she orders.

Kara takes off again on their preplanned route, they run into more bad guys, but none with the weapons that can kill any of them.

They break through the roof and fly high, into the clouds.

"We're out!" Mar'i smiles brightly.

"Yeah we are" Dani smiles back, "Now we need to find out were we are and someone to get the bombs out of us."

The 'and fast' doesn't need to be said, they know Waller will be trying to find a way to get a signal through their shield and as soon as they do three girls will lose their heads.

"Kara" Dani looks to the girl she's still hugging.

"Right, my turn" she nods, opening up her hearing and letting the city below in.

Its overwhelming, the A.R.G.U.S base they were locked in is so well soundproofed she could never hear more than a floor, but now there's so many sounds, so many people...

No, she needs to focus. A city name, she needs to find out where they are and what heroes are around.

" _Fawcett City"_ _she tells the other two after a few minutes, "We're in Fawcett City."_

_That, of course means nothing to_ _the_ _aliens, who were pull_ _ed_ _out at gun point from their crash_ _ed_ _ships and locked in A.R.G.U.S but its nice to know the name of were they are._

_"Okay, now listen for someone who can help us" Mar'i tells the o_ _l_ _der girl._

_Waller had made them memorise Justice League hero profiles, so they have a idea who will be in Fawcett City._

_Kara closes her eyes again and lets the city back in._

_There's lots of people talking about about heroes, lots of heroes. She needs to find how if this city has one... "Captain Marvel" she opens her eyes and closes her hearing back to normal. "A news report is talking about him, he is just finishing up helping with a bridge collapse."_

_The other two nod, "Then lets go."_

_The three of them fly as fast as they can while hugging and maintaining their shield, but they get there just in time._

_"Bye!" Captain Marvel waves to a group of kids he saved before jumping into the air._

_Kara spots him and flies towards him._

_Marvel stops flying when he sees them, hovering in front of them, "Sorry" he speaks, "I didn't mean to interrupt your group hug."_

_"No we were looking for you" Mar'i tells him, "We could use some help."_

_Marvel looks them over again, "Are you stuck together? Cause I'll_ _tell_ _you right now superstrength doesn't really help with magic sticky spell._ _Trust me I've been there and trying_ _hurts_ _."_

"We're not stuck together" Dani tells him with a eye roll, "We have bombs in our necks. Me and Mar'i are blocking the signal with this brown shield, but they'll find a way past it soon."

"We could use some help" Mar'i repeats to Marvel's much better understanding.

Marvel touches his ear, "Marvel to...whoever is on the League line. I've got three girls with bombs in there necks asking for help, anyone know how to get a bomb out of someone?" he asks, sending them worried looks.

Marvel winces, at the sound of replies and so does Kara, that is a lot of voices talking at once.

" _Quiet"_ One voice growls over the line, silencing the dozens of other voices talking. _"How long until they go off?"_

"Uhh" Marvel looks to them, "They got the signal blocked Batman, but they said the bad guy will figure out a way through their shield soon."

" _Bring them to Star Labs, Dr Snow will be ready."_ Batman replies in a growl.

"Yes sir" Marvel agrees before tapping his ear again, "How fast can you fly like this?"

The three share a look, "Fast enough" Kara answers, "We'll follow you."

It doesn't take them long to get to Star Labs (the Central City branch) were Flash, Batman and a bunch of doctors are waiting.

"A.R.G.U.S bombs?" Batman asks as soon as they land.

The three of them nod making Batman take something out of his pocket and turn it on, "This will jam Waller's signal."

The three girls let out sighs of relief and let go, the brown unmixing and turning back to green and purple as they pull apart, then fading all together when they stop using the powers.

"Thanks Batman" Marvel smiles, glancing at a clock "Oh boy! Its super late!" he smiles to the girls, "I gotta go, but Batman will take good care of you."

Kara nods, "Thank you Captain."

Marvel smiles back before jumping into the air and flying away.

"Meta-hunman?" the head doctor asks, getting the girls attention "I need to know about any chances to your physiology your powers might of had for the operation. We need to get those bombs out of you."

"Couldn't agree more" Dani nods, "But see" she grins, "Between me and Mar'i you got one human, the rest is out of this world."

"Aliens huh?" Flash grins at them, "And you two are half human?" he checks looking between Dani and Mar'i.

They both nod.

"Well I'll need anything about your species physiology you can tell me" Snow takes out a notepad.

"Okay" Kara agrees, "Well I'm Kryptonian, Mar'i is half Tamaranean and Dani is half Ghost."

"Superman is the only Kryptonian" Batman points out suspiciously.

"Waller said Kara's pod's sensors say it was stuck in the Phantom Zone, were time doesn't for years" Mar'i answers the question. "She left Kryton following her baby cousin Kal-El, but got a little lost."

"We can confirm if she's he's cousin with a DNA test" Snow tells them before Batman can ask. "And Ghost? You mean you're half dead?"

Dani shrugs, "I think so? Some people in the Ghost Zone say we're an energy based species in a pocket dimension, and some of us are crazy telepathic and absorb peoples personalities when they die, but I'm not sure."

Snow makes some notes, "Okay. We're going to need parental permission to operate, for now Superman will have to for you" she says looking to Kara, "But you have human parents? We can call them."

"Clone!" Dani raises her hand, "I'm a clone and Danny isn't old enough to give consent, so I'm not gonna bother him."

"I came to Earth to meet my Father" Mar'i admits, "But that didn't happen, he doesn't even know I exist."

"Most awkward way to find out you got a alien kid" Flash comments.

Mar'i nods in agreement, "I won't tell you his name yet. Not until there isn't a risk I'll explode in front of him."

None of the adults look happy with that but they don't argue.

"Is there anything else I should know before scrubbing in?" Snow asks them.

"Yep" Dani pops the P, "Kara's bomb has Kryptonite in it, Mar'i's has Chromium and mine has ecto-ranium" she tells them before adding, "Those are all deadly to us."

"I figured" Snow nods, "We'll be careful."

"How'd it go?" Flash asks as soon as Snow comes into the waiting room.

"It went well" she smiles, "I got all three bombs out and they should be fine."

"Did you take DNA samples?" Batman asks her.

She nods, "We're already running Kara's against Clark's DNA, but I can already confirm she's Kryptonian so I don't think she's lying."

Superman, who had arrived just after surgery started nods with a small smile, "So I have a cousin" he smiles happily.

"And the other two?" Batman.

"They are fine" Snow replies, "I also took DNA samples from them. It will take a while without knowing who to check them against but we should be able to find their human families."

"You should check Mar'i with Dick" Flash tells her, backing up when Batman turns to his glare on him.

"Why?" is all he says.

"Right" Wally nods with a nervous smile, "You and Dick didn't really talk back then. When Dick was running the Titans we has a Tamaranean teammate he was really _close_ with, she went home about 14 years ago and no ones seen or heard from her since. Plus Mar'i looks like her."

Superman smiles at his long time friend, "Congrats, Grandpa."

Batman turns his glare on Superman.

"I'll have her sample run against Nightwing" Snow backs out of the room.

"And I'm gonna go tease Dick" Wally adds before speeding out of the room.

"It's not a bad thing Bruce" Clark smiles, "You have 7 kids. You were going to get Grandkids at some point."

Bruce stops glaring, "You are right" he agrees "This was just unexpected."

"People don't expect alien kids to fall out of the sky" Clark agrees, "My parents sure didn't, and I wasn't expecting Kara. But I can't wait to meet her and I'm sure Dick will feel the same about Mar'i."

"Hmmm." Bruce brings up his holographic glove interface and texts Alfred to set up Dick's room and two guest rooms. He has a feeling Dick will want to spend some time at home while he gets use to being a Dad, and Dani will need somewhere to stay.

"Why am I here?" Dick asks his best friend as soon as he stops running, stopping in the Star Labs waiting room.

Wally grins, "Well I thought about teasing you but changed my mind and just thought I'd show you."

Dick sends the speedster a look, he showed up at his place in the middle of the night with a smirk then just fell asleep on Dick's couch, only to wake up in the middle of the afternoon to a text and grab Dick without warning, dropping him here.

Wally speeds off into the next room, so Dick follows him with a sigh thankful he'd been wearing his Nightwing suit when Wally grabbed him.

In the next room three girls, maybe 13 years old are sitting on three hospital beds with bandages around there neck's and smiles on their faces.

Clark is sitting next to the blond girl, smiling brighter than a sun as he listens to something she says.

And...Dick freezes when he sees the dark haired girl with caramel skin, her eyes are green. All of her eyes are glowing green. Dick knows those eyes anywhere.

He sits down next to her, grabbing the girls attention, _"Hello, you're a bit far from home"_ he smiles speaking Tamaranean, he's pretty out of practice in the language but it makes her smiles brightly so it must not be too bad.

"Nightwing?" she guesses, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Yeah" he nods, most know who he is from the suit, maybe she's new to Earth. But if she's new how would she know his name?

She jumps out of bed and grabs him in a hug, "I've been looking forward to meeting you for a year and a half Dad."

Dick goes stiff at that last word, that isn't possible. Kori would of told him if she had a child...right?

The girl moves away from him with a frown, "What's wrong Dad?"

How does he answer that without upsetting this kid who clearly believes what she's saying?

A shock runs through him and everything around him slows down.

"Sorry" Wally winces hand on his shoulder, speeding Dick up with him while the world stays still. "I didn't think you'd walk right over to her."

"What's going on Walls?" he asks his best friend, "She says I'm her Father. But That isn't possible, Kori would have told me."

"She is" Wally replies carefully, "Caitlin ran the test last night."

Dick knows not to doubt Catitlin Snow, That means this little girl is his and Kori never told him.

Guess this is what Bruce felt like when he meet Damian.

Dick looks over the frozen little girl, "What's her name?"

Wally smiles, "Mar'i."

Dick can't help his own smile, Mar'i. The Tamaranean version of his mother's name, Mary.

Why didn't Kori tell him?

"Uh dude" Wally grabs his attention, "I know you need a minute or a lifetime to deal but this millisecond is almost over."

Dam, "Right, lets get back to it" he sighs.

"Hey, it will all work out" Wally smiles before removing his hand.

The world snaps back and Mar'i blinks.

"Nothing's wrong" he answers her question, "You just surprised me a bit" he puts a smile on his face.

"Oh" she nods with a frown, "Sorry I shouldn't of just jumped on you with that hug. Mom said she didn't tell you about me."

There it is, "Do you know why?" he asks her, hoping she'll know-or have a phone that can reach Tamaran and he can ask/yell at Kori himself.

"Cause she couldn't leave" Mar'i replies sadly, "Mom told me that she didn't find out about me til she got back, then she was made Queen and Aunt Komand'r tried to take power and she couldn't leave cause of the war."

Dread fills Dick, "Did Blackfire catch Kori?" maybe there's enough time to get there and save her...

Tears leek out of the girls eyes, "She killed her" Mar'i chokes, "The royal guard got me to a ship and set it for Earth. I was gonna find you, then Waller found me and..." she trails off.

Waller? No, that's the question for right now. Dick leads forward and grabs the girl in a hug, "I'm sorry Mar'i" Kori is dead, gods she's gone.

"It's okay Mar'i!" one of the other girls, the dark haired blue eyed one hugs her from the other side, "We got you."

Mar'i smiles, "Angels always have each other."

"Yeah we do" the blond smile.

"Angels?" Dick raises an eyebrow, how does Mar'i know these girls and why do they have a group name?

"Oh" Mar'i looks to him, her tears stopping and a smile directed at her friends. "When I crashed on Earth A.R.G.U.S picked it up and picked me up. But I wasn't the only one."

"I crashed on Earth the week before" the blond tells him, "And they had already caught Dani."

The other girl, Dani nods her head "Waller realised that we were three super powerful 12-year-olds and wanted to use it. She started the Angel Squad" Dani rolls her eyes, "It's named for some old movie? Waller liked the idea of us growing up under her thumb and being a three woman team of badasses who can do anything."

"We are about a year and a half in the training part" Mar'i adds, "We weren't loyal yet so we had bombs in our necks. It took a bit but we figured out how to escape and here we are!"

Dick looks to the blond girl, from the way Clark's been smiling at her she has to be Kryptonian. Both kryptonian and Tamaranean are both really powerful, whatever Dani is must be just as powerful for Waller to stuck her with the other two. Dick can see why she could want them as a team.

Doesn't mean he's not going to yell at Waller for kidnapping three kids and trying turn them into her own Angels.

**Yeah I know this is random and admittedly I've never seen Charlie's Angels but I saw a Angel's meme and this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out.**


End file.
